Tori Pritel
I notice things other people miss. I think it's because I'm an artist, so I have an eye for detail. Tori Pritel is one of the five protagonists of the Masterminds trilogy. Tori is cloned from bank robber and cat-burglar Yvonne-Marie Delacroix. She was raised by two Osiris researchers, Steve and Elizabeth Pritel, and tricked into believing that they were her biological parents. She is one of the people who escape Serenity. Hi this is Caleb. Hi Graham. Personality Tori is curious, artistic, and optimistic. She's also logical and observant, and a great climber, as well as a genius at getting in and out of places. Tori isn't afraid to help someone that needs help, and it shows when she comforts Eli Frieden, who is both older and a boy. Appearance Tori is the youngest of the group, fair, medium-length dark brown hair, slim and delicately pretty in a youthful artistic way. Relationships Family Members Steve Pritel ("Father") Before discovering the truth about Project Osiris, Tori is very close to her "father" Steve Pritel, although it's later revealed that it was all a lie. He is raising Tori with her mother, Elizabeth Pritel. They are both very close, Tori calling him by his first name and him giving her the nickname "Torific". By the end of book one, Tori realizes that they lied to her, but still hasn't come to terms with the fact that they aren't her real parents. Yvonne-Marie Delacroix (DNA match) Tori is cloned after Ms Delacroix. Project Osiris cloned famous criminals and Tori is the exact match to Yvonone-Marie . Yvonne is a bank robber. She is currently serving a Prison Sentence in Florida. Amber Laska (Best Friend) Amber Laska is another one of the children in Serenity that is a clone. She is Tori's best friend since birth, and they are said to be closer than sisters. Amber and Tori get into arguments a lot but the argument never runs longer than 20 minutes. Amber makes a big deal out of the fact that, at thirteen, she’s technically a teenager and Tori's still twelve. Tori and Amber grow up as best friends, but there is a small period of time in book 1 where Amber doesn't talk to Tori very much because she's angry that Tori is believing Randy Hardaway when he said that there was something "screwy" going on in Serenity, though Amber and Tori express greatly that they miss each other's friendship. However, after witnessing Tori, Eli Frieden, Malik Bruder, and Hector Amani trying to leave town, she starts to realize that there really is something screwy going on in the town. They remain close friends throughout the rest of the series, and care about each other a lot. In Payback, ''they are constantly worried about each other when separated and hug when reunited. Eli Frieden (Close Friend/Crush) (see also Teli) Tori ends up becoming close to Eli Frieden after Randy's move. When Eli gets sick she spends those two weeks worried about him, constantly calling the Frieden household. Amber states in Chapter 15 of ''Masterminds ''that Tori has been brewing kind of a crush on Eli. In the end of ''Masterminds: Criminal Destiny, the pair ends up being split from the rest of the group and taking a helicopter. Malik Bruder teases them about liking each other early on, even though Tori denies it in the second book. In Masterminds: Payback ''Tori starts to have a celebrity crush on Blake Upton who looks exactly like Eli, as he is related to Eli's clone. She also claims that she once said that Eli was really good-looking. In ''Criminal Destiny, on the night before the kids broke C.J. Rackoff out of medium security prision. Eli and Tori shared a romantic moment where Eli held Tori’s hand comfortingly. Malik Bruder (Friends that should be closer) These two don't always see eye to eye with their differing personalities, but they definitely have a prospect to be closer. He teases her, but you can tell he cares about her, as he tries to save her quite a few times. Another thing that is easily looked over is the fact that he calls her torific. The only other people that call her that are her "parents" which proves that he thinks of her as his little sister, if he calls her by a name only her family uses. Trivia * She is described to have brown hair and blue eyes. * Cloned from Yvonne-Marie Delacroix. * Confirmed to be 12, and 13 at the end of Payback. * She always uses the word "Obvious". * She is Osiris 9. * Pritel is Czech for friend. * Her favorite food is mac & cheese with spicy bread crumb toppings. * She is portrayed by Tarah Consoli in the audiobook. Songs that Describe the Character Wildflower by The JaneDear Girls ''Eyes Wide Open ''by Sabrina Carpenter Symphony Clean" Bandit (Ft) Zara Larsson Category:Characters